


Questions

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Yang bothers an old man, set at some point during volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Yang joins Clover on a mission to ask a few questions regarding her uncle.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Questions

“I was wondering if we could pair up together for a mission today.”

Clover paused, trying not to let his confusion show on his face. “Any particular reason why?”

“I thought it’d be good to observe an experienced huntsman,” Yang replied. “I’d like to see how someone with a different style than me operates.”

The answer seemed a bit too prepared to be true, but Clover nodded, adding Yang’s name to the mission. “Very well then. I look forward to working with you.”

An hour later, the two were right outside of Mantle’s wall, making short work of a group of Sabyrs.

Yang was clearly skilled, he noted, as she punched through a Grimm he had tied up with Kingfisher. Her hands-on approach reminded him of Harriet, and he had adjusted his own actions to match, opting for restraining Grimm over doing damage.

The young woman vaulted over a dissolving Sabyr as she fired a shot. “Can I ask you something?” Despite her obvious energy, she sounded oddly nervous.

“Ask away,” he replied, dipping under a set of claws.

“You normally pair up with my uncle.” Yang trailed off as she fired a barrage of punches at the offending Grimm. Once it was gone, she looked around the tundra to ensure that there would be no further company, before turning to Clover. “How’s that been?”

Oh?

Clover too scanned the area before retracting Kingfisher and clipping it to his waist. “It’s been going well. Your uncle’s an amazing huntsman, it’s been an honor to work with him.” When Yang merely stared at him, Clover found himself continuing on. “He’s a real asset for Atlas right now. We’re lucky to have him working alongside us.”

“Lucky?”

Yang raised an eyebrow and Clover laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

“I assure you that wasn’t on purpose.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Fortunately for you, I’m not one to judge.” She gave a lazy smirk.

“Huh, what are the odds?”

“Just your luck, I guess.”

They regarded each other for a moment before Yang bursting out laughing, bending over as she snorted. After a few moments, she straightened back up, wiping tears from her eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to find someone else who gets it. Everyone else just looks at me like I’m weird, though I know they all secretly love my puns.”

“Even Qrow?” Yang nodded and Clover frowned, thinking back. “He’s never seemed to have minded my jokes.”

Yang opened her mouth to respond before snapping it shut. Her eyes went over towards Mantle before back to Clover. “Let’s grab lunch while we’re down here.”

Having his activities decided upon by a teenager wasn’t exactly what Clover had been expecting for today, but he honestly didn’t mind it. He had shown Yang to one of his favorite restaurants and the two of them were now in a booth in the corner, waiting for their meals.

“Oh, I have another question.” Yang gazed at him as she lazily flicked the straw of her milkshake. “So the Ace-Ops work as partners, yeah? And you don’t have a partner, so... Does that mean Qrow’s considered your partner now?”

“Officially, no, he’d have to be part of the team for that. But unofficially,” Clover shrugged, “essentially, yes. If either of us is going on a mission requiring a two-man team, it’s generally assumed we’ll go together. Though,” he quirked an eyebrow, “there are obviously exceptions.”

Yang grinned back. “Qrow can handle being with someone else for a day. Even if he did get paired up with Nora.”

“I don’t know, Nora seemed...dangerously excited. And if she’s anything like Elm, then...” He shuddered.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Yang spoke again. “Qrow’s last partner was my mom. Or, well, one of my moms?” She scrunched up her face. “The mom that isn’t Qrow’s sister. That mom. They were paired up at Beacon in a team with my dad and my—Qrow’s sister, Raven.”

“Team STRQ, right?”

“Yeah, stuff of legends apparently. But it didn’t last.” Her eyes dropped to her hands, which had gone still. “Raven ran off and the others settled down for a bit to take care of me and Ruby. It was easier for Qrow to take missions on his own and then...”

“Yang.” He tried to give his most comforting smile as she looked up at him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No,” she sighed. “It’s fine.” She returned to flicking her straw. “My mom disappeared on a mission. My dad and Qrow were devastated, and, well, Qrow hasn’t worked with a partner since.” She looked him directly in the eyes, her own filled with an intensity he wasn’t expecting. “It means a lot to Ruby and me that you’re here for him now, that he’s working with someone again.”

“I...”

He didn’t get the chance to respond as the waiter came over, sliding their plates onto the table.

Clover picked at his food as Yang devoured her sandwich. He was happy to hear that Qrow’s girls supported their partnership, but it just made him wonder more about all the years Qrow spent alone. He had known the man’s past was rough, particularly anything involving his sister, but it hit differently to hear about it from Yang. Thinking back to what they had heard of Mistral’s situation, Clover mused that Qrow had already lost so many of those he trusted. Working alone probably seemed like a natural fit when you felt like you were a danger to others and there was no one left to convince you otherwise.

How had Qrow lived like that for so long? How many days, or more likely months, had he spent without real human contact in the past? It was hard to imagine Qrow closed-off and solitary when he was so full of life now. Who would think the man who actively sought out his companionship had once had a strict policy of staying away from other huntsmen? It would be easy to attribute the change to his nieces, or maybe even Clover himself if he was feeling particularly prideful, but ultimately, it was all Qrow’s doing. He had a wonderful group to support him at every step, but he was the one who chose to take those steps, to be willing to try to change. It was honestly amazing.

“Actually, I lied. One more question.”

Clover blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Yang finish off her sandwich in one large bite. “Yes?”

“When are you going to ask him out?”

“...What?”

She leaned forward, a mischievous grin on her face. “When are you going to stop beating around the bush and just ask my uncle out already?”

“I, listen,” he floundered under her stare, “I’m not sure what you think you—“

“I don’t think, I know.” She crossed her arms. “You two obviously like each other. When are you going to do something about it?”

“It’s just...” He scratched the back of his head, willing the flush to leave his cheeks.

“What? You’re just leading him on?”

“I’m not leading him on,” Clover snapped. His eyes went wide and he raised his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

Yang shook her head, unfazed. “So, you admit you like him then.”

Clover sighed, resting his elbows on the table as he put his head into his hands. “This feels like a conversation that should be happening between Qrow and I, not the two of us.”

“Then maybe you should’ve had it with Qrow already.”

Clover groaned. “Don’t you have something better to do than bother two old men?”

Yang grinned. “I do, but it’s happening tonight, so I’m free to bother you until then.”

Clover raised his head to see the waiter approaching with a device in his hand.

“If you two are all finished here, I can scan your scroll for you.”

Clover gladly handed over his scroll, standing up as soon as it was back in his possession.

The waiter smiled politely. “Thank you for eating here, I hope you and your daughter have a lovely day.”

“She’s not my—“

“I’m his niece,” Yang replied, rising from the booth. “Come on, _Uncle_ Clover.” She immediately headed for the exit.

Clover froze, his blush having returned once more. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

“How’d your mission go?”

“Fine,” Qrow shrugged. “I haven’t fought with Nora much before, but she’s a good kid. A bit terrifying at times, but she knows what she’s doing. What about you?” His eyes darted up to Clover before returning to his cards. “How was working with Yang?”

“It was...interesting.”

Qrow sighed, placing his cards face down on the table. “Why do I feel like I won’t like where this is going?”

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just...” Clover gave a small laugh. “She really cares about you.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes. “Alright, what did she tell you about? Was it about the skirt, because I swear—“

“It wasn’t anything—wait, what skirt thing?” He paused as Qrow’s eyes widened in panic before grinning. “Ah, never mind that for now, it wasn’t anything embarrassing. Well, not for you, at least.”

“Oh?” Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Care to tell me about it?”

“Maybe. If you really want to hear the full story, it just so happens that I’m free tomorrow. I was thinking I’d go see the gardens; you’re welcome to join me.”

Qrow scrunched up his face, pretending to think it over. “I’ll see if I can make time in my busy schedule.”

Clover smiled. “So it’s a date then?”


End file.
